


SMUT WARS

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bloodsuger, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Detachable parts, HorrorTale, Inflation, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naughty Papyrus, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suger is tired of being innocent, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, i think, if i missed something let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: I am Waging War against Redtomatofan AND Memeshero with tiny ficlets





	1. Blue steals your boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts), [Memeshero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeshero/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is best boi

Blue had grinned to himself as he sets his plan in motion, he's been crushing on Edge something fierce since meeting the skeleton but to his surprise his own brother and Red were his competition. Thankfully he had something that neither lazy skeleton had, looks, good sense if humor, and stamina. It was getting obvious that Edge was increasingly becoming displeased at the lack of stamina the others had, to the point were he'd come to Blue seeking help.

Now Blue was more cunning than others gave him credit for, the moment Edge came to him Blue had offered Edge the chance to have his mind blown and a chance to be truly satisfied; bith things Edge desperately craves. Once plans were made the unlikely duo had made their way to a cave hidden in the woods for privacy; mainly because Blue wanted to make Edge scream, loudly.


	2. THIS BITES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has some dubcon but other than that it's all good.
> 
> ALSO HAS KNOTTING AND CUM INFLATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get wrecked MEME~♡♤

         Things have been calm in Underfell, too calm and that lead Papyrus to be on edge. Throughout the day he stayed on high alert never letting his gaurd down until he got home.  Once he crossed the threshold the strong musky smell of bones and something that caused his magic to become warm and heavy, as if he was wearing weights. Confused and feeling too hot he slides his armor off and slumps on the couch panting.  Head lolling back he whines and calls weakly for his brother, it was scary to feel so out of sorts.   
    
  A sudden growling caused Edge to sluggishly look up vision blurring; there between the railing of the stairs is two glowing eyelights. Just the sight of the intense gaze on his weakened form has his magic heating further and settling low in his pelvis soaking into his pants. The taller skeleton was tackled to laying over the couch and he shakes as he stares at how Sans near foames at the mouth as he pins the younger to the couch. Sans tears at the tight leather  pants snarling as he digs long fangs into his vulnerable neck. Papyrus arches into the rough handling with a loud whimper it hurt but felt so good, he's scared but feels so safe, and stars above he loved it!

   Not too much longer his wet folds were split suddenly by his brother large member, the suddeness if it caused great pain and his sockets flood with tears from the pain of his virgin entrance being split open by something so large and thick. 

\----  
Time passes and Papyrus stares at his bloated stomach and the knot keeping all of his brothers cum deep inside of him. He was tired and unable to think much beyond that he ached and felt fuzzy all over.


	3. Sugar's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY RED GET YOUR BLOOD SUGER CHECKED

     Sugar stares at the light pink walls of his bedroom in utter shock from what he's witnessed earlier; his brother was doing..naughty things while sniffing his dirty panties. It had made him feel very good and caused his magic to become moist, but those feelings went away quick when he heard his brother talk about how much he hated himself for his cravings. Sugar knew his brother was only so self hating because he didn't know his younger brother shared those feelings but was too scared to say anything. Thankfully this gives Sugar the chance he needs to show his foolish brother that he can handle it.

   He giggles into his hand, excited about his naughty plan. Sugar had noticed his brother would often detach his magic to prevent pitching a tent in public or near him and he's glad for it now. Humming to himself Sugar lays on his brothers bed wearing nothing but a borrowed jacket he liked how his brothers larger frame made him feel so safe and the scent was so musky and him! That forbidden magic is now in his hands and the sheer size of it is intimidating yet oh so alluring. Unable to resist the temptation Sugar brings it up to his mouth and licks shyly at the slit of the slowly hardening cock. The taste was strange, salty, and as he gathers courage he replicates the females in the pornos he watched for reference; making sure to twist,suck, and tongue at all the areas that caused his brother to twitch the most.

\-----

    Sugar's naughty activities weren't secret for long as Blood had felt every touch and lick as it had happened. You can imagine his surprise to see his 'innocent' brother lewdly sucking his cock while wearing nothing but his dirty jacket. It seems like Blood was holding back for no reason at all.


	4. Slow Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is a damn tease, Blue is horny boi supreme

    Edge grins at the stolen magic that's currently limp in his clawed hands. Ever since he and Blue had gotten together Edge found his once non existent sex drive suddenly gone into overdrive. Swapdyne had said it's the safe environment, plentiful food, and his body finally relaxing bringing his magic to a fertile peek. Regardless Edge didn't care, what he wanted more than anything is his muscular mates cock. With a smug grin he grinds the member between his swollen, dripping lips with a mewl. It felt so good to feel it slowly harden with each roll of his hips and once it was completely erect he loved how the tip would rub his clit.   
     -Elsewhere with the smaller skeleton-

     Blue is being driven up the wall! It's not because of his friendly outing with Tale and Black, he was enjoying their company, but the source of his agitation is the constant stimulation to his magic. He can feel each teasing thrust as if he was with his datemate and not with his friends! It was if Edge was just, well pardon his pun, edging them both! Blue felt bad for snapping at them but he can't help it, all he wants to do is go home and plow Edge's pussy until he's bloated with cum and unable to move. Of course he would take car of him afterwards, he's not cruel you know! After a brief farewell to his friends he heads home intent on giving his datemate a firm talking to; onky to nearly collapse when he felt wet, warm, and throbbing heat around his disconnected magic.

     "OH STARS~"  Struggling to stand up he leans against a nearby fence as he's made to thrust into Edge. "Hhaaahhn n-naughty boy~" His socket lights up with magic as he stomps his way home fully intent on punishing Edge. It felt like it took forever before he makes his way home and into their apartment but once he made it there: he uses his magic to pin Edge down and grab a hold of his own throbbing magic. "I'm glad your off tomorrow Papy~ because your ass is mine."


	5. Late valentines bs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The late valentines chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all oral now

     Rus gave Edge a chocolate dick, and from what Edge can tell it's not his actual magic  (he hoped). The phallic chocolate was in a nest of other chocolate covered fruits leading him to further confusion, would it be safe to bite or is Rus being an ass and literally gave him his dick. It will be safer to start with the fruit in any case, so he lays on the couch with his guilty pleasure playing. If anyone said anything about his addiction to romance movies he would murder them. It's not his fault that he loves the simple and pure love of humans and not the level of violence he's been raised in.

  As the stupid human goes with the wrong lover Edge slowly sucks on a chocolate covered strawberry, making sure his tongue licks off all the chocolate before he bites into the juicy berry. When his sharpened fangs peice the delicate skin the juice drips out the corner of his mouth only to be caught by his tongue. Not that he notices, mostly Edge is just trying go enjoy his indulgent snack, and before he knows it all thats left is the dick. 

   Feeling a little hot under the collar Edge grabs the phallic chocolate and runs his tongue along the length. He's in an oral mood and cant help to go from licking to bobbing his head. Edge's actions causes the cholate to melt and it make a mess as it drips from his chin and onto his bare sternum. So lost in his own word he doesnt realise that Rus had come home and was watching his lewd display with orange magic tenting his pants. 

  Unable to take it anymore Rus clears his nonexistent throat and watches as Edge slowly began to notice him. "Hello Rus, mind letting me finish my snack before i get to the main course?"


	6. YOU LITERALLY ASKED FOR THIS ONE RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Red had an issue with their scanner and got a new one, to celebrate the new one i promised a 1k monstrosity

     Papyrus gives a drawn out whine as Sans pulled him onto the couch and over his knee; earlier that day he thought it was a good day to buy himself and Sugar some lovely, yet too short, skirts. While poor Sugar hadn’t noticed both Blood and Sans have and Blood convinced the other to punish him while he spoke with Sugar, hopefully this was the push they needed. So its no surprise Sans wanted to punish him, because all of this was planned and now that Blood is distracted they could use the couch and entertain their guest as they watched from the kitchen, the angle made it hard for Papyrus to see them but that only made his magic wetter, such a naughty act in front of someone was incredibly arousing. Sans himself seems to be very excited about putting on such a show.

    “S-sans Please-“ Sans brought his hand down in a sharp smack, and Papyrus yelped at the hot pain slowly warming his core, needily pushing back for more of Sans hand bringing such pleasurable pain on his plump backside. Sans eagerly indulged him as he brought his hand down in a flurry of hard smacks, making sure to alternate cheeks for maximum enjoyment. The only sounds in the room were the echoes of the smacks, Sans’ groans of excitement, and Papyrus’ own mewls and whines of pleasure. Papyrus’ pussy was wet and dripping all over Sans’ lap as he squirms and rubs his thighs together, he was hot and needy all over subtly trying to rock his hips in hopes of getting some sort of friction but obviously finding none. As worked up as Papyrus was it was no surprise that after a particularly hard slap that Papyrus lurched on Sans’ lap and came with a loud, drawn out yowl before going limp; while he was coming down from the high Sans was gently soothing the abused flesh of the ecto ass purring at the bruised and hot flesh and listening to the whimpers and mewls spilling from Papyrus’ shaking frame.

   “Did ya just cum bro?” The younger skeleton flushes and hides his face which is flushed in embarrassment into the couch cushion with a squeak. “Y-yes.” Sans chuckles and motions for Papyrus to stand and straddle his lap so he can show off the bruising and grip it possessively as he winks at their audience of one before focusing back on his brother. “Oh my little slut, I’m gonna fuck you as soon as you stop shakin. I’m gonna grab and knead those lovely marks I left on ya and make sure our audience knows ya belong to me alone.” The taller skeleton flushes bright orange and bucks his hips into nothing as he clutches Sans’ shoulders “Oh stars yes!”

    “Good boy Papy.” Sans coos as he pulls his hard, throbbing cock from his shorts letting Papyrus hover over it watching as the taller skeleton slowly covers his member with dripping slick. Once satisfied at the amount of slick on his cock he slams Papyrus down onto his cock and groans at how tight and warm his slut is. “Fuck yes Paps, your pussy has been craving my cock hasn’t it.” He groans and grinds up into the shaking skeleton with a smirk, listening to Papyrus groan and whimper. Said skeleton is crying out in ecstasy as looks down to see the blue cock stretching out his magic and throbbing inside him. “ Sans please, I want your cum inside me!” He is squirming on Sans lap rolling his hips wanting to be full of thick cum. “Fuck Paps, if ya want it so bad-“ Sans leans back and rests his arms on the back of the couch “Take it slut.”

   Upon getting permission Papyrus begins to eagerly bounce on his brother’s cock, crying out as each thrust hits deep inside of him. Each thrust gives out a wet squelch that echoed lewdly in the quiet house not that Papyrus noticed all he could focus on is his current task. He clenches his magic on each down thrust trying his best to milk the cock of it’s cum uncaring if he cums or not. Papyrus throws his head back after he angles his hips and hits his g-spot and cries out as he clings to Sans’ jacket. “So good, so deeeep~” Sans grins and grabs Papyrus by the waist, slamming his hips up and making sure to grind up into the wet heat and clinging walls. “Fuck Pap, your just a desperate little cum slut aren’t ya.” Chuckling he uses his magic to help lift the taller skeleton up more and angle him in such a way their watcher can see just how much Papyrus’ pussy throbs and twitches on his cock. “How’s the view sweetheart, see how bad his dirty pussy craves my cock and cum?” He licks his teeth and slams into Papyrus pulling out slowly just to slam back in just to torture Papyrus whose whole body would jolt and cause another cry of ecstasy as his brother mercilessly aimed for his most sensitive parts. Huffing Sans wiped away the sweat on his forehead as he exerted himself more than he’s used to but this was a special something and he’s giving it his all. Growling he bites Papyrus’ long neck enjoying the feel of how he tightened with the pain that the bite gave him and from the twitching Sans can guess that his brother is close to his second orgasm. That means that Sans can finally cum himself once his bro reaches his next peak, with this in mind Sans uses his magic to move Papyrus on his cock like a glorified cock sleeve. So intent on reaching his own orgasm he didn’t even feel it when Papyrus came a second time until he heard his brother start to whine from overstimulation. “Sorry bro, almost done here, you can hang on can’t ya?”  The shaking skeleton gave a nod and Sans smiles as he kisses his forehead “There’s my good boy.”

    Sans buries his face in Papyrus chest as he nears his peak slamming their hips together frantically before he gives a growl and fills his brother’s magic to the brim with his cum. Slowly he pulls out and sets Papyrus in his lap, gaping pussy on display as they both recover from the intense scene they had. Sans soothes his brothers sides and leans to the side to look into the kitchen at their guest. “Well Red, I hoped ya enjoy the show.  I may be able to convince the others to give ya something similar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU DIDNT SEE THAT ONE CUMMING


End file.
